This invention relates generally to improvements in sporting equipment, and more specifically to a batting practice device for use in training and coaching of batting technique in the game of baseball. Numerous prior devices intended for use as practice batting devices have been developed for use in allowing a batter to swing at a relatively stationary ball. For example, various sorts of so-called baseball tees have been proposed for the purpose of supporting a baseball at a selected height above the ground on a base or stand whereby the batter may swing at the stationary ball such as in the child's baseball game known as tee ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,318 discloses one such ball Tee. Other baseball practice devices known from the prior art include tether devices that have a baseball or the like affixed to one end of an elongated flexible tether which has its opposed end affixed to a hand held handle. For example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,907,287, 3,731,925, 3,637,209 and 2,942,883 all disclose tethered ball devices.
Also known from the prior art are practice batting devices comprised of a ball or similar target affixed rigidly or flexibly to a hand-held handle whereby the ball may be positioned before a batter in a practice or training endeavor to permit the batter to swing at the target. U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,921,976 and 2,765,170 typify such devices. As to these latter two prior patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,976 discloses a device having an elongated handle and a resilient head member fixedly secured to one end of the handle, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,170 discloses a ball flexibly affixed to the free end of an elongated coil spring whose opposed end if affixed to a handle. An elongated rigid member extends from the handle within the confines of the coil spring to provide support for a portion of its length.